


Love of the Dragon

by samarielvonvestra (estychan)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex, Silver Snow spoilers, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, spoilers for Seteth and Flayn’s A support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estychan/pseuds/samarielvonvestra
Summary: When Seteth is wounded trying to protect the new Archbishop from some bandits, Byleth has to patch him up. Seeing what his robes are usually hiding affects her more than she ever would have guessed.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 348





	Love of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is a Setleth one shot I have been working on for quite some time now. I hope y’all enjoy it. For anyone here who is also a fan of my multi chapter Hubert/Byleth fic, “Until the End of Time,” please do not worry. I have every intention of finishing it; the next chapter is just taking longer than I expected to plan out, and I want to make sure I have everything outlined before I start writing.
> 
> I appreciate your patience, and in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one shot.

"What were you  _ thinking? _ "

Byleth looked almost as exasperated as she sounded while she guided Seteth up the stairs to the infirmary, the man leaning against her shoulder for support. He hissed in pain with every step, hand pressed tightly against the stab wound in his side.

"Truly, it looks worse than it is," he bit out, brow furrowed with pain. "If I hadn't intervened, you would have—"

"Seteth, I've told you before: I can take care of myself. You really think a bunch of pathetic bandits could get the best of me?"

Seteth remained silent. He didn't know how to respond. Since becoming archbishop, Byleth had made a habit of sneaking away from the monastery to get away from all the responsibility the position required of her, even if only for a short while. He had taken to following at a distance, just to make sure she didn't take any unnecessary risks… and that day, a group of bandits had made themselves known to her.

She fought them spectacularly, as ever, but while her sword was locked with the bandits' leader, one of his subordinates drew a knife and started to run at her from behind. Seteth had run as fast as his legs would carry him and thrown himself between her and the blade, which buried itself deep into his side. The bandit deeply regretted his action mere moments later when the Sword of the Creator lopped his head off in one swift movement. 

Now here they were, back at the monastery with him dripping blood down the hallway. The crimson fluid had soaked through his robes and over his fingers as he tried to staunch the bleeding on his own.

When they arrived at the infirmary and Byleth saw that Manuela wasn't there, she cursed under her breath and looked at Seteth worriedly. 

"I'll have to take care of you myself," she said, frowning. "I do know some healing magic, but… I'm not nearly as good at it as Manuela."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Seteth bit out with a small, pained smile. "Let's go to my office then. I would much rather have the privacy while you do what you need to do."

Byleth looked like she was about to protest, but she relented. They walked back down the hall to Seteth's office and she closed the door behind them.

"Lock it too," Seteth said as he sat at his desk, wincing heavily when the movement sent agony down his side. "I don't want Flayn seeing me like this."

Byleth did as he asked before crossing the room, kneeling in front of him and gently pulling his hand away from the wound so she could look at it. She crinkled her nose with sympathy at the sight.

"That looks really bad, Seteth…"

"I've endured worse, I assure you."

Byleth bit her lip softly as she thought of what to do, looking around the office. "Do you have a needle and thread in here somewhere? It will be easier to heal if it's stitched, but it might leave a scar."

"Bottom drawer of my desk, on the right." 

Byleth fished around in the drawer and quickly found a needle and a small spool of black thread. She threaded the needle carefully and cleared her throat, shifting uncertainly in front of him. Seteth quirked a curious brow at her.

"It… it'll be easier to do this if you undress," Byleth said finally, a light flush coming to her cheeks that was honestly very endearing. Seteth too felt his face and ears get hot at the prospect of disrobing in front of her. He was a modest person, and no one had seen him in any state of undress for a long, long time. He swallowed heavily and started unfastening the clasps keeping his robe closed. The dark blue garment was shrugged away from his shoulders, pooling on the floor behind his desk chair and leaving him in a white tunic, trousers and boots. The deep red of his blood was startling on the pure white of his tunic, but soon even that was discarded. It was beyond repair anyway.

Byleth watched silently as Seteth disrobed, eyes widening slightly and cheeks tinting further when his torso was bared to her. She had imagined on several occasions, shamefully, what he must be hiding under those robes he always wore… but the truth was not what she had expected.

Frankly, Seteth was  _ perfect _ . Too perfect, if she could be honest. He had broad shoulders and a broad chest to match, with strong arms and defined abs that made her throat feel dry to see. The only thing marring that perfect body was the bloody wound on his side. 

Seteth shifted uncomfortably in his chair when he noticed Byleth's gaze lingering longer than was appropriate on his exposed torso. It had been a very long time since anyone had looked at him like that, and it made him slightly uncomfortable, but also flattered. Byleth didn't show her emotions on her face very often, so seeing how affected she was… It made him feel something he didn't think he'd ever feel again after his wife passed so very long ago.

When Byleth realized she had been staring, she apologized, blushing deeply. 

"It's just, uh…"

Seteth chuckled lightly at Byleth's speechlessness, wincing when the slight movement irritated his wound. "You were thinking I look good for my age?"

"That's… a good way to put it, yes." It was certainly a less embarrassing way to put it.

"Thank you."

Byleth regained her composure and positioned the sharp tip of the needle near the edge of Seteth's wound, frowning up at him.

"I don't think I have to tell you, but this is going to hurt."

"I know, but I'll be fine. I can take it."

Byleth had to trust his words. She pushed the needle into his flesh and out the other side of the wound, pausing for only a moment when Seteth started breathing more heavily through the pain. Stitch by stitch, she closed the wound, muttering soft apologies all the while.

Seteth's hands gripped the edge of his seat tightly as he fought through the pain, his knuckles white and the muscles in his arms straining. It did hurt quite a lot, but it wasn't the worst pain he had ever experienced. Not by a long shot. He tried to even out his breathing when Byleth finished stitching him up, looking down at her.

Byleth set the bloody needle aside on the desk and placed her hands gingerly against the wound, concentrating hard on where the flesh had been torn open by the bandit's dagger. Her hands glowed with white magic as she began healing the wound, her eyes occasionally flickering upward to watch Seteth's face. Gradually, any pain that was in his eyes faded to nothing as the healing magic did its job and soon enough, she was finished. When she pulled her hands away, she was surprised to see that there was only a very faint scar, and the stitches seemed to have melted away.

"You did well," Seteth said as he surveyed Byleth's work, smiling slightly.

"Does it still hurt at all?" Byleth asked, lightly pressing her fingers along the scar. "Even a little?"

Seteth shook his head. "Not at all." He watched her quietly as her fingers tested the skin around the scar next, but when they lingered longer than he expected, a pleasant shiver went down his spine and numerous thoughts swam quickly through his mind. Why were her hands on him affecting him so? What was that expression on her face? She looked… conflicted.

He blushed when he realized the compromising position they now found themselves in. Byleth was kneeling in front of him and her hands were on his bare abdomen, mere inches above the hem of his trousers. His heart thumped hard in his chest and he consciously tried shoving those impure thoughts from his mind. If his body responded to those thoughts, there was no doubt in his mind that she would notice. She absolutely would.

Did she even realize what she was doing to him? Her hands slid further up his body and his abs twitched at the sensation, his breath hitching.

"Byleth."

As though snapping out of some sort of trance, Byleth gasped softly and moved her hands off his body as though he had burned her.

"I'm sorry! I… I just…"

Seteth brought a hand up to rest against Byleth's cheek, his green eyes meeting hers and holding her gaze. Neither of them said anything for quite some time, and their combined breathing suddenly seemed very loud in the quiet of his office.

"Seteth…" Byleth placed a hand over his, biting her lip softly.

"I apologize for my forwardness," Seteth said quietly, "but there is something I have wanted to do for quite some time, and… I wonder if you would indulge me."

"I absolutely will."

Seteth smiled and chuckled lightly, relieved. He brought his other hand up to cup the other side of her face, ignoring for the moment that that hand was covered in blood. She didn't seem to mind much either, for the time being. He slowly brought Byleth's face closer to his own and as their lips met, his eyes closed and time seemed to stop.

Byleth returned the kiss eagerly, her own hands moving to hold Seteth's face between them. He felt so warm… She found herself wanting more. She carefully maneuvered herself onto Seteth's lap instead of kneeling on the floor, pressing herself flush against his bare torso. She knew she was getting blood on her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was enjoying all of the attention he was giving her.

Seteth gasped quietly against Byleth's lips when he felt her on his lap and his body couldn't help but respond to the new position it found itself in. He broke the kiss to gaze up at her, cheeks flushed and eyes uncertain.

"I'm sorry," Byleth said breathlessly, blushing deeply as she assumed she'd made him uncomfortable. "Do you want me to move?"

"Not exactly," Seteth admitted, "but I do wonder if this is perhaps going too fast."

"Too fast for me, or for you?"

"Both…? I apologize, it's just… I haven't touched anyone like this or  _ been _ touched like this for so long, and you already have a lot on your plate… I don't want to get in the way of your duties to the people of—"

Byleth silenced him with another quick kiss, his words dying on his tongue. He smiled slightly at her uncharacteristic forwardness.

"You're not getting in the way of anything," she insisted. "I want this." Emboldened by her own confession, she pressed her hips down against the bulge in Seteth's trousers and earned a quiet hum of pleasure. "And I want all of you."

"Then… you may have me. But first, I believe we should move somewhere more comfortable. Wouldn't you agree?"

Byleth laughed softly. "You don't want to see just how sturdy your desk is?"

Seteth's eyes widened at the bluntness of the implication. "That's…!"

"I'm joking, Seteth. In all honesty though, I think it would be better to stay here. Your clothes are well past mending, and if you go out there looking like this…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence. Seteth knew exactly what would happen if they left his office now, and he winced at the thought of having to explain himself if they were discovered. Even so, he did not want to do something so intimate in his  _ office _ , of all places. 

"I know they're torn, but I will get dressed and we can go to my quarters," he decided, lightly patting Byleth on the hip to signal her to stand. She obliged. "It will be far more comfortable for both of us."

"Alright. Lead the way."

It didn't take long for them to get to Seteth's room, and thankfully, they hadn't bumped into anyone on the way there. The second they were inside, Seteth closed and locked the door behind him. He turned, and Byleth immediately set about removing his clothes again. He helped her, capturing her lips in an eager kiss as he shrugged out of the ruined vestments. Her hands slid over his abs and up his chest, his muscles rippling slightly at the sensation. He hummed into her lips, cheeks flushed.

"I should at least wash the blood off," he breathed. "It's starting to feel sticky…"

"Hurry then," Byleth whispered, pulling away and moving over to his bed. She sat down on the edge, removing her boots and smirking at him. "Otherwise, I'll start without you."

Seteth disappeared into his private washroom and was back within minutes, not a trace of blood on his skin. He was nothing if not efficient. Byleth had taken the time to clean the blood off her hands and face as well, using the ruined white shirt that Seteth had worn under his robes. When Seteth returned, she was lying down on his bed, snuggled up into the pillows with a contented smile as she watched him. She reached for him and he joined her on the bed, smiling back at her.

"I never imagined that in all my years, you would be the one to whom I pledged myself, body and soul," he murmured. "You, whom I once considered an outsider not worthy of my trust."

"I'm flattered," she said, bringing a hand up to rest upon his cheek. She slid her thumb across his cheekbone, expression soft as Seteth leaned into her touch. Her hand soon moved to comb through his soft, forest-green hair, tucking some behind his ear and revealing its delicately pointed tip. "I love you… Cichol."

Seteth blushed upon hearing his true name on Byleth's lips, his expression soft.

"I love you too." He kissed her then, and words dissolved into quiet sighs and gasps as they picked up where they left off. Seteth's hands moved to undress Byleth and she helped him, dropping her white cloak beside the bed. When the rest of her clothing was discarded, Seteth had to pause for a moment just to admire her.

"Lovely," he murmured, kissing down the side of her neck and latching onto her pulse. Byleth tilted her head to give him better access, running her fingers absently through his hair. One of Seteth's hands trailed slowly down the curve of her side, coming to rest upon her hip. He breathed in her scent, eyes darkening with lust as his more primal instincts kicked in: the urge to mate, and the urge to claim what he deemed to be his. He bit the side of Byleth's neck, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to leave a welt behind.

Byleth cried out softly at the bite, eyes wide with shock. She trembled with desire under him, digging her nails into his back hard enough to leave little crescent moons behind in their wake. The bite should have hurt more than it did, but all it did was make Byleth's insides twist with need, heat writhing and spreading through her core.

Hearing her cry out, Seteth remembered himself and removed his mouth from her neck, gazing down at her. His eyes were still dark, but now they held an apology within them, too.

"I apologize, I… forgot myself for a moment."

"It felt good," she breathed in response, her own pupils dilated. "Don't stop." She held onto the back of his head and pushed his mouth back toward her neck. Smiling to himself, Seteth laved apologetically at the dark-red welt with his tongue, his cock twitching with interest in his pants at the keening whine that escaped her. Upon feeling that hardness pressed against her thigh, Byleth boldly pushed her leg more firmly against it. The friction caused Seteth to gasp against her throat, and she smiled to herself. He was normally so stoic; seeing him like this was quite a treat.

He was letting his guard down, and it was a privilege she would not take lightly. 

She trailed her hands down his sides, toying with the waistband of his pants with a coy smirk.

"I want these off," she stated, nipping gently at the pointed tip of one of his ears. He shivered pleasantly. "I want to see exactly what those vestments have been hiding from me all this time."

Seteth sat back on his knees, biting his lip for a moment when the movement caused his erection to rub once more against Byleth's naked thigh. He made quick work of his belt and discarded it and his pants beside the bed, and Byleth felt her insides twist with desire at the sight of him. He was well endowed, but not disproportionately so, and the warmth coursing through her veins with her want of him was quickly becoming too much to bear. More than physical desire though, she wanted to further unravel that carefully constructed mask of composure and control he always wore.

She sat up and slid out from under him, gently urging him to lie down on his back by pushing her hands against his chest. He obeyed, his forest-green hair spread out on the pillow and perfectly framing the handsome face now tinged with pink. His cock stood proudly before her and when she wrapped her slender fingers around it, it throbbed at her touch and Seteth uttered a soft moan. Byleth smiled and stroked it slowly, her grasp firm but not too tight. Seteth canted his hips upward slightly at the sensation, his eyes fluttering closed and his head tipping back. His lips parted in a quiet moan and Byleth watched with interest as both his hands fisted in the blanket under him. 

His self control was visibly fraying at the seams. What would it take to tear it entirely, she wondered?

Byleth doubled her efforts and stroked him faster, smiling coyly as she leaned in close to his face and nipped his lower lip to request a kiss. He kissed her with barely subdued lust, one of his hands uncurling from the blanket in favor of running through her long, pale hair. When the kiss broke and he opened his eyes to look at her, his pupils were dilated to the point where only a hint of his emerald green irises were visible. He inhaled sharply through his nose when the pad of Byleth's thumb swiped a bead of pre-cum from the head of his cock, which gave a desperate throb in her grasp. 

"O- _ oh _ goddess," he whispered huskily, tongue poking out to wet his lips for only a moment. "Byleth, please…"

Her plush, pink lips trailed feathery kisses down Seteth's sculpted torso. She lingered at his stomach, her tongue licking a slow stripe across one of his abdominal muscles and her gaze not leaving his face for even a second. She smiled innocently when his cock twitched against her collarbone and his hips pushed against her, searching for more friction.

"I didn't take you for the type to tease so mercilessly," whispered Seteth, his pleasure-heavy tone bringing goosebumps to her skin.

"And I didn't take you for the type to beg," Byleth returned with a smirk.

Seteth huffed out a soft laugh. "You're terrible."

"Maybe so, but you certainly don't seem to be complaining." Byleth dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft, relishing in the way he shuddered beneath her. Seteth swallowed heavily.

"Lovely as that is, if you do that… I am afraid I won't last long," he admitted, propping himself up on his hands and looking down at her.

"What would you like me to do then?"

"Lie down."

Byleth obeyed and Seteth got to work, settling between her legs and worrying one of her nipples with his tongue while his fingers toyed with the other. Byleth sighed with pleasure, gently holding onto his hair and pushing her chest upward to encourage him.

Emboldened, Seteth eventually continued down her body and gently pushed Byleth's thighs up with his hands, spreading her legs. Byleth blushed deeply, feeling suddenly too vulnerable with her most private place on display. Seteth smiled up at her, his fingers gently teasing the outside of her wet folds but not going any further than that. She whimpered.

"You are a wicked, wicked man," she said, pouting. Seteth chuckled.

"Is that so? I'm teasing you no more and no less than you were to me," he stated. "If you want something else, all you need to do is say so." Seteth ducked his head and touched his tongue to her clit for only a moment, stopping all too quickly and causing Byleth to whine with need.

"More of that," she gasped, canting her hips slightly. "Please…"

Seteth closed his eyes and did as she asked, swiping his tongue against her clit with varying degrees of speed and pressure. He was making it all but impossible for her to be quiet, her breath hitching and high moans tearing themselves from her throat with every well-placed swipe of that tongue. She covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle the sounds he was pulling from her. Seteth was always so articulate in his speech; it made perfect sense then that his tongue was so skilled in this regard, as well. He sucked gently at the little bud and the sensation caused Byleth's hips to buck. The pleasure coiled within her like snakes, tightening more and more in her belly and threatening to break loose at any moment.

"S-Seteth…  _ Cichol…  _ I'm…!"

Seteth pushed two fingers into Byleth then, sliding them in as deep as they could go and curling them upward slightly. Feeling his long fingers inside her was enough to push Byleth over the edge and she cried out as she came, her muscles squeezing sporadically around Seteth's fingers and her back arching. As she came down from the high that resulted from her orgasm crashing through her, Byleth panted and gazed down at Seteth with glossy eyes, biting her lip. Seteth smiled and slid his fingers out of her, moving back up her body and kneeling between her legs. His hands stroked her thighs soothingly, his cheeks flushed as he met her gaze. 

Byleth smiled, wrapping her legs around his hips and rubbing herself against his cock. Seteth groaned, grip tightening for a moment on her thighs. Even now, he was trying to show restraint. It was endearing, in a way.

"I'm ready," Byleth murmured. “Please, Seteth…”

Seteth positioned the head of his cock at Byleth’s entrance, glancing once more at Byleth’s expression to make sure she wasn’t having second thoughts. All he saw there was pure, unadulterated desire and excitement. Slowly, he pushed his cock into her tight heat and he moaned deep in his throat, guiding her onto him with his hands on her hips.

Byleth breathed his name with such reverence it made his heart ache and he bent over her to kiss her, sliding all the way in to the hilt and staying still so she could get used to the feeling. It took every ounce of willpower he had left to not move. He hadn’t felt a woman like this in so very long, it was difficult to not simply indulge.

Byleth wrapped her arms around Seteth’s neck when he bent over her, grinding herself down on his cock and whimpering when the head of his cock grazed something wonderful deep inside of her. She tipped her head back when he started kissing the side of her neck, feeling the tension in his muscles that meant he was still trying to restrain himself. She had no intention of letting him. She dragged her nails down his back, consciously squeezing him inside her.

Seteth actually  _ growled _ , and her heart quickened in her chest at the sound of it. He started moving, pulling out until only the head was left inside her before thrusting all the way back in. The pace was maddeningly slow but with every inward thrust, he hit something inside her that made her cry out with bliss and tremble under him.

“Fuck,” she breathed, moving her body in time with his and tossing her head back against the pillows. “ _ Cichol _ … Harder…!”

Seteth changed the angle of his hips slightly and quickened his thrusts, panting as he gazed down at her. Byleth speaking his true name in the throes of such passion was affecting him almost as much as the moist heat squeezing him so tightly. He throbbed inside her and moaned deeply, kissing along her jaw.

“You feel incredible,” he whispered against her jawline in a strained, husky tone. “I… I’m not going to last much longer… I should—”

“Don’t,” Byleth pleaded, keeping her legs wrapped around him when he implied that he was going to pull out of her. “I want to feel all of it… Make me yours. Please.”

“Even though you know what it could mean?” 

“Y-yes… Even then.”

Seteth’s expression softened and he kissed her deeply, holding her close. After a few more thrusts, he buried himself deep inside her once more as he came, filling her up with a low moan. Byleth’s orgasm wasn’t far behind, her inner walls rippling around his cock and a high-pitched cry tearing itself from her throat. Seteth pulled out of her as he began to soften, panting heavily as he collapsed beside her on the bed, one arm still draped across her body. 

Byleth turned onto her side and snuggled against his chest, smiling and closing her eyes with a contented sigh. Seteth’s breathing gradually slowed to a normal pace and he wrapped both arms around her, absently trailing his fingertips up and down her bare back as they lay there in silence. 

“A coin for your thoughts?” Byleth teased, looking up at him. She couldn’t decipher his expression. It was happy, but there was something else there too.

“When you and Jeralt first arrived here at the monastery,” Seteth began, “I never would have imagined this is where you and I would end up. It’s quite remarkable.”

“I thought you hated me for the longest time,” Byleth admitted. “You were always so stern with me whenever we spoke…”

“There was never any hate involved. But… I never expected you would steal my heart as you have.” Seteth cupped her cheek with his hand, gazing deep into her eyes. “I love you… and whatever centuries may yet be ours, I will always be here by your side.”

Byleth placed her hand over his and smiled shyly at him, kissing the tip of his nose. “I love you too, my precious dragon.”

Seteth blushed at the new term of endearment, and when Byleth started giggling at the look on his face, he couldn’t help but join her in her mirth. 


End file.
